Kevin and Chelsea Get Home Alone
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Kevin along with his oldest sister Chelsea are sick and tired of their family before the happy holidays. Kevin wishes that they would all go away, except for Chelsea and wakes up to discover that his wish came true. However, when the youngest and the oldest members of the family are alone, they must protect their house from a couple of thieves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP with a friend, AnnaleaseTurner, we only own our OCs, everyone else belongs to John Hughes. **

* * *

It was a quiet winter night in Chicago, Christmas coming closer and closer with the houses all decorated. We are focusing on one household though, belonging to the McCallister family. There were Christmas lights and angels among it and the family was scattering around. There wasn't just a mother, father, son and daughter, there were four parents in the house with their dozens of children all around. The man of the household, Peter, was talking with a security guard as he was going to be away for Christmas this year with his family to France and celebrate the holidays. It was mostly noisy as everyone was getting ready to leave the exact next morning, but there were two of the children in the house who didn't seem to be in a rush and were watching their father talk with the guard. The youngest child, an eight year old boy named Kevin, and the oldest, an eighteen year old girl named Chelsea.

Chelsea and Kevin looked mistrustful with the cop. They both didn't like the vibe the cop was giving off. Chelsea looked down at her youngest sibling. "All packed, Kev?" she asked quietly to also listen to the cop and hear Kevin's response.

"I guess." Kevin sighed, he didn't sound very interested in their trip tomorrow morning. "Why do we have to go to Paris to celebrate Christmas anyway?"

"Because, that's what our family decided to do, Kev." Chelsea gently ruffled up her brother's hair.

Mrs. McCallister came downstairs, she had short ginger hair in contrast to her Chelsea and Kevin's blonde hair, but had brown eyes like Chelsea. She had a kind, but stressed look on her face. "Are you two ready to go? We gotta get moving in the morning, you know."

"Yeah, Mom," Chelsea sounded exhausted already. "We have everything packed."

"Okay, your father's talking with security, I hate to see anything stolen by the time we get back." Mrs. McCallister left in a frenzy.

Chelsea watched their mother leave, and grinned, looking down at Kevin. "Now, let's go see if they have any plain cheese pizza."

"Alright," Kevin smiled, feeling a lot better. He didn't like a lot of the rest of the family because of how they treated him like nothing, but he still had Chelsea on his side. She always knew how to make him feel better. "Say, you're okay, for a big sister..."

Chelsea winked at him. "And you're okay too, for a little squirt." she teased, only it was nothing like Buzz's nasty teasing or anyone else's barley caring attitudes. The siblings then went to the kitchen. "Is there any pizza left?"

"I dunno." Kevin followed her.

Chelsea and Kevin always ordered a solo pizza for themselves, being only cheese pizza with nothing on it. Once Chelsea was old enough, she always ordered a pizza just for the two of them.

"Hey, guys, did anyone order me and Kev a cheese pizza?" Chelsea asked out loud, recieving no reply. She frowned and then looked at Buzz as he looked back at them.

"Yeah, there was," Buzz smirked. "But if you want some, someone's gonna have to barf it up!" he laughed, eating the very last slice of pizza that was just for Chelsea and Kevin.

Kevin lowly growled at him. "Mom! Buzz ate mine and Chelsea's pizza!"

"That's fine, dear!" Mrs. McCallister said distantly as she was organizing other things.

"Fine!?" Kevin glared, then sighed. "This family drives me crazy..."

Chelsea was annoyed with her mother and at her other younger brother, Buzz. "You guys know me and Kev don't like the extra's, you get your own pizza's!"

Buzz looked at them, making vomit noises. "Hey Chels, Kev, get a plate."

Kevin felt sick suddenly and shook his head. "Suddenly, I'm not very hungry." He mumbled to himself.

Chelsea was disgusted as well and put her hair up, frustrated. She was going to teach Buzz a lesson if he didn't stop. Just because Kevin was the youngest and she was the oldest, they were always picked on. Chelsea then lunged out at Buzz for making her favorite brother sick, smacking the bullying brother in the face. "Buzz, you jerk!"

"Hey, get off!" Buzz grunted.

Kevin smiled in satisfaction.

Chelsea and Buzz ended up knocking over the soda that the family had been sharing. "I'm sick of you and the others being jerks to me and Kevin!"

The family at the table heard her shouting and exclaimed in complaint and horror.

"CHELSEA!" Mrs. McCallister yelled, glaring at her oldest child. She then went to nurse Buzz if he had any sort of pain, and she glowered at her daughter. She then groaned and looked at her children. "Chelsea, why don't you help Kevin back his suitcase?"

"I told you already, I'm packed, Mom!" Kevin whined. "Besides, Buzz had olives and sausage on pizza for me and Chelsea! He ate our pizza on purpose, he knows we hate those on our pizza!"

"Kevin and Chelsea, both of you go upstairs right now!" Mrs. McCallister sounded impatient.

"Why are we always treated like scum?" Kevin asked his older sister as they went up to his room.

Chelsea glowered at her mother but gave a comforting look to Kevin. "Because we're the nice ones and they're all jerks."

Chelsea and Kevin then glanced out the window. They saw Old Man Marley shoveling snow. Kevin felt a little scared because he heard a lot of stories about him being a snow shovel killer and he's too clever to be arrested.

"Kev, you can stay with me." Chelsea told her younger brother so he wouldn't have to sleep with cousin Fuller, the bed wetter. She looked back at the police man, frowning at him as he smiled with a gold tooth glinted at them.

"Sometimes I wish they all weren't here!" Kevin remembered how mad he was at not just Buzz, but everyone in the family who wasn't Chelsea. "When I grow up and get married, I wanna be alone!"

"Be quiet, Kevin!" Mrs. McCallister told him as they were on their way to Chelsea's bedroom. "Of all the people in this house, you and Chelsea always the ones who has to go and cause trouble!"

"And I don't wanna sleep with Fuller!" Kevin continued to rant. "He'll wet the bed, he'll pee all over me, I just know it! I wanna stay with Chelsea!"

"Fine, we'll have him sleep somewhere else." Mrs. McCallister grew impatient.

"I'm sorry." Kevin sounded hurt.

"It's too late, now go, Chelsea, you too."

"Just face it, Mom, everybody in this place but Chelsea hates me! I wish I didn't have a family at all, families stink!"

"Both of you stay up there, I don't want to see you two the rest of the night!"

"Fine! I don't wanna see you for the rest of my life and that goes for everybody else except Chelsea!"

Mrs. McCallister seemed stunned by that as she handled one of the cousins. "I really hope you don't mean that. It'd be really scary to wake up and find that your whole family was gone."

"No, it wouldn't, I mean it!" Kevin argued. "I wish all of you except Chelsea would just go away!"

Mrs. McCallister looked stoic before sending them to bed. "Well maybe your wish will come true on Christmas..." she walked off, sounding stressed, tired and frustrated.

Chelsea hugged Kevin to her side as they went upstairs. "Come on, Kev, you can share my room tonight." She was just as upset as Kevin with everyone treated them horribly, but happy because her brother did love her. Though, the room on the third floor, Chelsea had turned it into a room that wasn't scary anymore, but it wasn't too girly. It was feminine enough to keep it from looking like a teen boy's room.

"Thanks, Chels." Kevin followed his sister. Even though many older sisters and younger brothers don't get along, Chelsea and Kevin actually have a decent bond compared to the other brothers and sisters and cousins they shared.

The policeman smiled and soon went, the information he wanted he had, and let himself out. Soon after the whole family went to bed but some wind shook the wires and reset the parents' alarms. However the family didn't know as they were all asleep. The storm allowed the McCallister family to sleep soundly through the night to prepare for the next exciting day of their family's lives. Unfortunately, with the wiring, their alarms were shut off and they were to wake up bright and early the very next day. Hopefully a thing like this won't happen next year once they wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the family were alerted to the fact it was morning by the knocking on the door. In the rush they didn't notice that Kevin and Chelsea were still asleep on the third floor. The parents were in a frenzy again as they quickly collected everyone realizing their clocks had been shut off and were hurrying to the vans to take them to their vacation spot.

Kevin woke up suddenly, a little too late to meet up with anyone. He yawned and stretched, and felt alone suddenly. "Mom? Dad? Buzz?" he called everyone's names as he wandered the house. "Moooom! Daaaad! Chelsea!?" he looked around, but saw no one. Not even Chelsea was there, but the bathroom door was closed. Either she was in there or he was just home alone. "Jeez, where are you guys? Is this a joke?" Kevin wandered the floors alone, dead silent, but he heard some shower water running.

"Just a minute, Kev!" a tired sounding, muffled voice could be heard. A couple minutes later, there came out a cleaner looking Chelsea. She offered a small smile to him.

"Chels, where is everybody?" Kevin asked, rubbing his eye awake. "I've looked everywhere, but you're the only one I've seen today!"

"Maybe you got your wish..." Chelsea lightly yawned and smiled at him.

"My wish...?" Kevin said to himself, thinking. "I can't believe it, I made our whole family disappear..." He heard the voices of everyone else arguing and insulting him echo in his brain. He wanted them gone, he wanted to be with Chelsea, the only one who could understand and relate to him.

"Kevin, you and Chelsea are, what the French call, 'les incompétents'!" their sister, Linnie said.

"Of all the people in this house, you and Chelsea are always the ones who have to go and cause trouble!" their mother nagged.

"Hey, I'm gonna feed you and Chelsea to my snake!" Buzz hissed.

"Look what you did, you little jerks!" Uncle Frank barked at them for dripping the soda pop last night.

Kevin then had a creepy smirk as he thought maybe Christmas was full of miracles such as this. "I made our whole family disappear!"

"What would you like for breakfast?" Chelsea asked with a smile.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!"

"You got it, squirt, with extra chocolate chips!"

Chelsea headed to the kitchen to cook herself and Kevin some breakfast. She was kind of happy that she and Kevin were alone in the house for now, after all, none of the other family members were there to bully them, ignore them, or even annoy them. Kevin felt victorious with having the house to himself and Chelsea and he decided to do what he had always wanted to do with his new power since no one else was there.

Kevin explored the house like he had never did before with this whimsical new Christmas celebration between him and his sister. He jumped up and down on his bed with the stereo blasting, fell off, but he laughed. He then went inside Buzz's room and opened the secret chest.

"Oh, Buzz, I'm going through your stuff!" Kevin called. "Aren't you gonna come out and beat me up?" he then continued to search, found some firecrackers and decided to save those for later. He kept looking and cringed once he saw a strange looking girl. "Buzz, your girlfriend, woof!"

Chelsea took her time to do things she wasn't usually allowed to do. She 'ice skated' around the kitchen in her socks, listened to some music she wasn't normally allowed to, and explored with Kevin. She added some soothing balm to his face as he experimented with the stinging cream, she was amused he was stung, but not in a nasty way like how everyone else would be. Chelsea then took a break to make Kevin and her's favorite foods for lunch and dinner.

The evening came soon before they both knew it, but this was a wonderful day to not be wasted. Kevin took out an adult movie once the fridge was nearly cleaned out. "We should probably shop for Mom and Dad, being on our own for a while."

"We'll go tomorrow." Chelsea told him once they were getting settled and cringed slightly from Kevin's suggestion of the movie. "You think you can handle it?"

"How bad can it be? This movie's black and white!" Kevin laughed.

"Alright, your choice." Chelsea shrugged, handing him a bowl of the popcorn she made for the two of them.

The siblings watched the movie, not missing a moment. Kevin was really enjoying his first R-rated movie without his parents getting nit picky as always on him for watching such a film. Also Chelsea wouldn't get in trouble since no one knew she was letting him watch it. Kevin had the couch to himself as Chelsea sat in their father's chair.

"Guys! We're eating junk food and watching an R-rated movie!" Kevin called as they watched the movie. "Aren't you gonna come out and stop us?" He couldn't help but test if today was a dream or fate.

Kevin however, felt scared. He buried his face in his hands and screamed as the gunman shot down someone with a horrifying laugh. Chelsea went to him, nearly spilling the bowl of popcorn and hugged him gently.

"Oh, Kev, it's okay, it's not real," Chelsea stroked his hair. "It's not real."

Kevin whimpered slightly and held her back. "His laugh..."

The gunman's laughter was rather cruel and black-hearted.

Kevin quickly grabbed the remote and put the movie on pause. "Another scary thing is that heater down in the basement...It just... bothers me..."

Chelsea rubbed his back. "I know what you mean, but I told it off and from then on it didn't bother me."

"Told it off?" Kevin smiled, feeling brave now.

"Yeah, I told it off." Chelsea said with a smile and nod.

Kevin smiled, returning the hug. Chelsea then put on a lighter movie, It's a Wonderful Life, and allowed Kevin to soothe his fears. The two found themselves getting sleepy. Chelsea allowed Kevin to stay up as late as he wanted, just so long he doesn't go wild at 3:00 AM. Kevin fell asleep during a special part of the movie, passed out on the couch. He sensed a disturbance and looked out the window to see a couple of crooked looking men with crow-bars, about to break in the house. Kevin got on his feet and turned on the basement lights to trail them off.

The eight-year-old boy heard the men outside talking about their family going on vacation today, and thought because of the lights that they were home. Kevin smirked, as he had protected the house from certain doom and decided to go upstairs to bed before Chelsea would get worried or wonder why he was staying up so late. Tomorrow is a new day. He wondered if he and Chelsea would still be home alone by tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Another morning casted over the McCallister household. Kevin remembered suggesting that he and Chelsea should shop for their parents and he noticed his toothbrush was missing. Only, Kevin didn't have any money for himself. He remembered that Buzz had a wad of cash in his room and decided to go get it since no one will ever know.

Kevin felt nervous and was about to get Chelsea, but it would probably be better if she didn't know about the money. Kevin climbed the shelf with the money on it, but the shelf plummeted backward and Kevin landed onto Buzz's stuff. Kevin mumbled, but wasn't hurt too bad and collected the money with a smile.

Chelsea had been brushing her hair and got dressed into a pair of winter jeans, a warm turtleneck sweater, with a white hooded jacket over it and her best winter boots. She finished her hair and smiled at Kevin. "Ready to go?"

Kevin nodded.

"Okay, get your winter clothes on." Chelsea advised.

"Of course." Kevin left to get his jacket, warm pants, and regular shoes bought from the first day of school. He felt all snug and followed his sister to the market, keeping the money tight and hidden.

Both siblings noticed a strange van in their neighbor's driveway. The family that owned the house had gone on vacation, but it was probably house sitters. Chelsea didn't force Kevin to hold her hand, but only when they are crossing roads and him being eight, she would have been irresponsible if she didn't. She thought the money was from his piggy bank and luckily for her, she had forgotten her purse and Kevin had control of the payments. The crooks glanced at the McCallister siblings, one of them was the security guard talking with their father before everyone left! He was with his sidekick.

Harry, the shorter, fatter guy watched them go and frowned slightly, though he didn't react more than that. He thought all of them would be gone, but either way, it was just a kid and a girl. Easily taken care of.

"That girl's pretty," Marv, the sidekick, spoke up. "But that kid's in the way. How'd he score a girl that size? Isn't he like, four?" Marv was rather slow and not as smart as his friend, but he was always good company in the least.

Harry looked at him. "No, you idiot, that girl's his sister!" he smacked Marv with the book of codes he had. He was annoyed, but amused from the way his friend thought.

Marv flinched from the impact and rubbed his head. "I thought you said they went to Paris anyway."

"They were meant to be," Harry glanced at the house. "But I bet it's just those two home... A girl and a kid, we can take care of them easily."

"We can get them at dark," Marv grinned, sadistically. "Kids and girls are ascared of the dark!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're afraid of the dark, Marv." It was a good idea though. He hated kids and only thought of women being good for one thing, though none wanted anything to do with him often.

"So, we gonna bust their house tonight?"

"A little eager, aren't we? Sure we can, I was planning that anyways."

Harry and Marv chuckled together. Harry then went to discuss Marv about their master plan tonight.

* * *

Chelsea grabbed a basket from the shop once she came inside with Kevin. "Right, so we'll get bread and milk first, we need that."

"Oh, I guess we could get those too." Kevin shrugged, but he would do it if she told him to.

"Then we can get some stuff we want." Chelsea winked in a joking way to amuse him and make him happy.

"Okay!" Kevin laughed.

Chelsea smiled. She lead the way to the shelf where the bread was, took a loaf and then got the milk. She then let Kevin lead her to the food aisle he wanted to look at. She wanted him to be happy too, as they always made each other happy whenever life knocked them down a bit.

Kevin looked at some food and tooth brushes on display. Some of the workers glanced at them, wondering why an eight year old boy was in the store alone if they didn't see Chelsea with him. There was one worker sweeping the floor, but didn't seem really social and didn't bother the brother and sister together.

Chelsea smiled and helped him pick a toothbrush. "Good dental hygiene is essential" she tells him, with a chuckle. She then looked at the brown-haired, slim bodied worker and looked confused a minute. She then smiled and walked up to the worker.

"Make sure you mop up aisle three." a teenage employee told the worker.

"Yes." the girl nodded and continued to broom up the section she was in now. The worker made Chelsea think she was her friend from a few years ago. The girl then lifted up her head, beaming. "Chelsea, hey! Long time no see!"

Chelsea smiled. "How are you?" She wanted to make sure she had an eye on Kevin just as well as her old school friend.

"I'm fine," the girl smiled, then spotted Kevin. "Oh, taking your brother to the market? Is that Buzz? He looks different than I remember..."

Chelsea looked fully back at Kevin, then back to her friend. "No, that's Kevin, my youngest brother. I wouldn't be taking that creep Buzz anywhere."

"Oh, Kevin..." the girl looked closely and smiled. "I think I saw a baby picture of him once..."

Chelsea then decided to quickly scribble down her home phone number. "Call me whenever you want, Max." she smiled at her old friend, then noticed something horribly wrong as Kevin took the toothbrush.

"Thanks, Chels, if you get an unknown caller, that's probably me." Max snickered and happily took the paper, placing it in her pocket.

"Clean up on aisle three, Maxine!" a voice boomed from the speaker.

"Oh, snap!" Max dashed down the aisle with her mop.

"Kevin, aren't you gonna pay for that?" Chelsea whispered to her brother.

Kevin's eyes froze on Old Man Marley. He was right next to the little boy, frightening him. The store people were telling Kevin he needed to pay for the toothbrush, but Kevin grabbed Chelsea's hand and ran out the store with her and didn't stop until they were safely home.

"Kevin, what happened?" Chelsea asked.

"Old Man Marley..." Kevin frowned.

"Ah, Kevin, he probably just needs a friend or something." Chelsea hugged him.

Kevin then cried once they were home alone again. The criminal thing still bothered him deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

Chelsea tried to comfort her younger brother the best way she could as they walked back home with their new groceries. Chelsea stopped holding Kevin's hand for a moment after they crossed the street together and went their way home. Suddenly, the van from their neighbor's house backed up and Kevin screamed loudly as it nearly hit him and ran him over!

"Kevin, are you okay!?" Chelsea dashed to her eight-year-old brother.

Kevin looked up at her wide-eyed and nodded shakily.

"Hey! Watch it!" Harry hissed.

"Hey idiot!" Chelsea sneered at the van and its drivers. "How dare you almost run over anyone, especially my brother!"

"Santa don't like visiting graveyards." Harry continued to sneer.

Kevin looked back at the man. He looked oddly familiar. Kevin's eyes widened as Harry grinned like the security guard talking with their father. He even had a gold tooth! Chelsea noticed and quickly left with Kevin to safely get back home.

"Merry Christmas!" Marv called, then noticed Harry narrowed his eyes at the McCallisters. "What is it?"

"I don't like the way that kid and girl looked at me," Harry replied. "They were the ones living at the house..." He then dawned realization and hatched a sinister idea. "It's them..."

Marv looked in realization, then furrowed his brows. "Think they'll be home tonight?" he asked, rather foolishly.

"No..." Harry looked at him in disbelief, then finished annoyed after the sarcasm. "Of course, they will be!"

"Oh, I don't know." Marv foolishly shrugged, then returned his goofy smile.

Harry looked at him weirdly. He shook his head and drove the van to get back down to business. "You shouldn't concentrate on a pretty face while we have a job to do."

"Right, business first, relationships later." Marv nodded and paid attention to tonight's plot.

Harry smirked as they prepared to burgle the McCallister house.

Kevin and Chelsea walked casually unaware of Harry and Marv planning against them. The McCallister siblings quickly went inside and avoided the bandits and they locked the door behind themselves.

"When those guys come back, we'll be ready." Kevin told Chelsea.

The eighteen year old girl nodded in agreement.

"Follow my lead." Kevin told his sister as they plotted something to keep Harry and Marv from ruining Christmas for the whole family.

Chelsea did as Kevin told her and she contributed her own little plans. As it got dark, Kevin and Chelsea had everything set up to make it look like there was a party at the house with Brenda Lee's Rocking Around the Christmas Tree. Kevin played with strings using Buzz's old Michael Jordan cardboard cut-out, some mannequins to look like they were doing things and all the lights were on. There was no way that Harry and Marv were going to bust in tonight.

Chelsea and Kevin decided to order a pizza for tonight, a real pizza with just sticky cheese and nothing extra. Chelsea felt like something bad was going to happen tonight earlier, so it was good she stuck with her instincts as she called the pizza and now they had to wait once they were sure that Harry and Marv were gone.

"Pizza will be here within an hour." Chelsea reminded her little brother. "Shall we see how brave the pizza guy is?" Chelsea grinned, remembering last night's movie.

"Yeah!" Kevin grinned back once he knew where this was going. "Mom and Dad would never let us do this in a million years!" he was eager to do this, and Chelsea allowing him made it even better.

"Kev, when the pizza guy knocks, set the movie off where he is talking to his 'friend' telling him to get off his property."

Kevin giggled and grabbed the remote to pause and fast forward at appropriate times as he and Chelsea did their best to stay quiet so nothing would be suspicious. Later that night, the pizza guy rushed to the house so he would still get a tip and wouldn't be delivering late. Kevin and Chelsea saw the pizza delivery car and saw the pizza guy going to the back door like instructed on the front door.

"Who is it?" the gunman on TV asked.

"Yo, what's up? It's pizza!" the delivery boy announced himself from outside.

"Leave it on the doorstop and get out of here!"

"Well, okay... Whatever, you say... But, what about my money?"

Kevin paused the movie to allow Chelsea to leave some money for the tip. The pizza boy picked it up and felt cheated.

"Keep the change, you filthy animal." the gunman said. "I'm gonna give you to the count of ten to get your lying and ugly ass out of my office, before I fill your guts with lead!"

Chelsea stifled giggles as she saw the pizza delivery boy run away in fear. The gunman counted to ten and fired his blasts, scaring the delivery boy. Once he drove away, Chelsea and Kevin laughed once they got away with the free cheese pizza. Kevin went to the door, grabbed the pizza box and smiled at his sister. "A big cheese pizza, just for us!"

"Yeah, for once we get what we want." Chelsea smiled. She went to the living room with him and put the box on the table. "Come get a slice, Kev."

Both siblings happily enjoyed their well-deserved pizza. After a few slices together, Chelsea decided it would probably be best to be getting to bed soon. Chelsea took the couch and she allowed Kevin to sleep in her big, comfy bed.

"Please come back," Kevin whimpered to the family picture. "We'll never be pests again."

Chelsea kissed his forehead and tucked him in. "If you need me, kiddo, I'll be on the sofa, that way I can keep an ear our to protect us."

"Thanks Chelsea, good night." Kevin sighed, slowly falling asleep, feeling full and sleepy from their personal pizza buffet.

"Night, Kev." Chelsea went downstairs to sort out the sofa for her to sleep on.

As Kevin went to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder if anyone in the family knew they weren't in Paris with them or if they even care.


	5. Chapter 5

Chelsea made sure she had the soothing balm for Kevin when he would shave like a real man in the morning as he always wanted to, but couldn't when everyone else would be home. She heard I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas by Bing Crosby playing as she washed up the dishes and Kevin was getting ready in their morning for another day of them being home alone together. The two then decided to clean the house up a bit and maybe get some more groceries since they had an incident the last time because Old Man Marley had frightened poor Kevin. After cleaning, the McCallister siblings headed to the store and picked up food and some treats. Chelsea saw Max again and decided to talk with her while Kevin did the shopping.

"Are you here all alone?" the cash register lady asked the eight-year-old boy. "Where is your dad?"

"He's at work." Kevin slyly lied.

"What about your mother?"

"She's in the car waiting for me."

"How about your brothers and sisters?"

"I'm an only child."

"Then who's that?" the clerk glanced at Chelsea.

"She's my bodyguard." Kevin smirked.

"Where do you live?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Cuz you're a stranger..."

"Well, that's an upgrade." Chelsea smirked back, overhearing being called her youngest brother's bodyguard.

"I envy you sometimes, Chelsea," Max sighed. "Brothers and sisters around a lot, parents always being there for you."

"I used to envy you." Chelsea looked back at Max. "No brothers and sisters, parents going out-of-town all the time. Well, call me whenever you want, I'll let you get back to work."

"I rather you wouldn't but thanks for your concern." Max sighed, taking out a toilet brush, then left abruptly.

"Sir, we should really be returning back." Chelsea told Kevin, properly like a real bodyguard.

"I agree, let's go." Kevin nodded, grabbing one of the bags.

Chelsea grabbed the rest of the bags and followed him closely. She looked down at him once they were far enough from the shop and heading back home. "So, I'm a bodyguard?" she asked with a small smile on her face. She loved it when Kevin did things to confuse others, it was funny to watch how they reacted.

"Well, you're too cool to be a sister like Megan and Linnie." Kevin explained as they walked back home.

"Aww, thanks Kev."

* * *

The two got home and put away the groceries. Kevin then decided to take care of the laundry in the basement, even though that's where the furnace was. He remembered what Chelsea taught him before he got down with the basket. He did laundry, studying how their mother and aunt would do it and felt successful. He was on his way up as he saw the furnace which looked rather spooky in a child's perspective.

"Hello, Kevin." the furnace boomed to scare him.

Kevin heard Chelsea's advice echo in his head and he sneered at it. "Shut up." he then smiled and went upstairs to turn the light on and he was never afraid of the furnace again.

* * *

Kevin and Chelsea had a mostly quiet day. Kevin then found himself decorating the tree to put it up after it was inching closer and closer to Christmas Eve and Day. Since the family wouldn't be home, it was probably a good time to put it up since Kevin and Chelsea were home. The phone suddenly rang once Kevin collected a box full of glass ornaments. "You wanna get it?" he asked her, since she was the adult and Kevin was a kid. "It feels odd being in our home during the holidays without the tree, annoying family members or not." he said, a little calmly. "You wanna get the phone though just to make sure?"

Chelsea smiled, but felt weary, then saw the answer phone. She heard Max's voice and quickly picked up the phone, feeling relieved. "It's Max!" Chelsea informed Kevin.

Kevin smiled, feeling safe now. He then went to decorate the tree from what he could do on his own, like putting up the glass balls.

"I just wanted to see how you guys were doing," Max said, softly on the other line. "Sounds quiet over there, I never thought I'd say that to the McCallister house..." she gently joked.

Chelsea gave a small laugh. "Yeah, Kev and I are only ones here, the others went away a while." She was quiet, but smiled, she was glad she had bumped into Max again. "And we're okay, thanks for checking up on us."

"Oh, okay, Mitch Murphy came by to see you all before you left, but I think there was a misunderstanding." Max shrugged. She often babysat Mitch and knew things about him and had a brotherly sister bond with him almost like Chelsea and Kevin.

"Dad, can you come in here and help me!?" Kevin asked out loud, suddenly in the other room.

"What was that?" Max wondered.

"Uh, I gotta go," Chelsea said quickly. She knew Kevin probably needed help. "Speak soon?"

Max curved her face. She wanted to talk to Chelsea more since it had been a while since they last talked, but maybe there was an emergency. "S-Sure, talk to you later, Chels... Sleep sweet tonight...heh..." Max gave a half-smile and hung up, and hoped for the best for the McCallister family.

Chelsea quickly hung up. She needed to check on Kevin.

Kevin had froze himself in front of the tree with decorations up and his eyes were wide open like he had been caught of a heinous crime.

"What is it, Kev?" Chelsea ran in, from his outcry. "Dad's busy." She wanted to talk with Max more herself, but she needed to check on Kevin.

Kevin left the room with Chelsea once he saw a pair of evil eyes still watching. "Those bad guys are back!" he whispered loudly to her. "I was putting a ball up and I saw one spying on me! We need to get rid of those guys!"

"How are we going to get rid of them?" Chelsea frowned.

"This is our house, Chelsea," Kevin said, sounding the most serious an eight year old could get. "I have a plan."

"That's why I'm trusting you, Kev. You're even smarter than _me_ at these plans."

"Come with me." Kevin signaled her to follow her to his room where he organized a very well thought out revenge plan for someone his age.

Kevin memorized that the bandits would be coming at 9:00 sharp. He then shared some plans and traps with Chelsea to make sure she wouldn't get herself hurt and make this get the criminals arrested and humiliated. They were humiliated from the movie crime though and Kevin scared them with firecrackers earlier, but that wouldn't be enough. It nearly took them the whole day but it would be worth it. It was nearly sundown and the two were off to celebrate with microwave macaroni and cheese dinner for themselves. Once Chelsea sat down, both siblings bowed their heads with their hands together to pray, but the clock chimed 9:00.

Kevin sprung into action and blew out the candle lights for their dinner. This was no time for a meal. "This is our house," Kevin said, cocking a toy BB gun. "It's up to us to protect it. Ready, Chels?"

"Ready, Kev." Chelsea grinned, testing the string to release one of the first traps.


	6. Chapter 6

The two found their hiding spots as Harry and Marv were going to come in and ruin the house. Harry and Marv made it in okay, unaware of the horrors that await them inside.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Harry called, to signal the kid. He always thought kids were too stupid to think twice, so Kevin would run downstairs and let them in so he could kill him and Chelsea. "Where are those kids?"

"If you let us in, we promise not to hurt you!" Marv lied.

Kevin slung an apple from his sling-shot against his leg.

Marv groaned in pain and shot himself down, grabbing his leg. Marv rubbed his leg as Harry tried to get in another way apart of the house. Marv got on his hands and knees sticking his head inside the doggy door. He looked up sheepishly and saw Kevin. "Hello."

"Hi." Kevin greeted back, flinging another apple against his forehead.

Marv cried in pain and threw his head back out.

Kevin and Chelsea went to their next positions. Kevin set up his toy car collection and quickly headed back with Chelsea. The siblings relished each time a crook would be caught in a trap and horrifyingly injured. However, Chelsea seemed to be a bit sympathetic for Marv. Not so much Harry, she felt like he truly deserved the karma he was getting. Marv even came in bare foot, but he had stepped on a nail with cringe inducing pain.

Kevin and Chelsea headed upstairs once the crooks were inside, but now badly battered. Having to slip on the cars, get several injuries, basically not a normal house-breaking heist. Kevin released Buzz's pet tarantula to scare them off, then they went inside Kevin's tree house to get away. They had called the cops and told them their address and they were almost close to a happy, safe, holiday.

"Hey, better get us before we call the cops!" Kevin taunted, getting the bandits' attentions.

"Yeah!" Chelsea agreed.

"They're gonna call the cops!" Marv cried to Harry.

"From the tree house!?" Harry hissed at him, like he was an idiot.

Harry and Marv then decided to climb the rope connected from the tree house to the actual house.

Kevin took out a knife with his final blow to the crooks. He was cutting the rope to make them fall into the icy snow and end this suffering. The goons fell right off the rope and fell face first in the snow, painfully. This was going to be a painful evening for sure. Kevin laughed with victory and came down with Chelsea as they were on their way to call the cops for sure. Kevin was suddenly grabbed by the ankle by Harry and Marv had a firm hold on Chelsea.

"What're we gonna do to them?" Marv asked, excitedly.

"We're gonna do what they did to us," Harry replied, sickly. "We're gonna drop a bowling bowl in their heads!"

"I'm gonna smack them both between the eyes with a hockey stick!"

"Girls are ascared of kisses." Marv teased, then kissed Chelsea on the mouth.

"Oh, that's wrong!" Kevin squirmed.

Chelsea's eyes widened and she made a noise of surprise as Marv kissed her. For a couple of seconds she was too shocked to even react over than that.

"Why the heck are you kissing her!?" Harry growled as he kept a firm hold on Kevin.

Marv smiled sheepishly. He then let Chelsea settle back on her feet and turned away shyly. "She's purdy, Harry..." he whispered, like a fool in love.

Kevin cringed, seeing his older sister do such a thing.

Chelsea was flabbergasted and blinked a hand coming to her mouth. Her first kiss was a shocker. She however snapped out of her shock enough to hold Kevin close and kind of comfort him.

"It's Old Man Marley!" Kevin gasped. He was relieved that he had come to their rescue.

Marley smiled at the McCallister siblings and helped comfort them.

"You kids alright?" Marley asked his new friends.

"We're fine, thank you." Kevin answered him for what seemed like the first time and smiled.

Police sirens whirred in the air and they came to the McCallister house to take away Harry and Marv for good. This would be an unhappy holiday for both of them. For Harry at least. He glared from outside the window at the kids who got him arrested and they smiled at the crooks and waved at their misfortune. Harry growled slightly. He'd get them back for this, and would find a way to pay back the girl especially, if it weren't for her being with her brother or her distracting Marv they most likely would've succeeded.

"You kids be careful now," Marley advised before going to his own home for Christmas with his family. "You know where I am when you need me."

* * *

The siblings went back into the house with small smiles from the touching scene and they both worked to tidy up the mess. Their parents would have a fit if they saw the house like that. Kevin and Chelsea spent the rest of the evening cleaning. Once they were finished, they were downright exhausted and it was time for bed. Kevin slept in his own bed and fell right asleep after saying good night to Chelsea. If only the rest of the family were here, the siblings actually wanted their families back. Cranky Uncle Frank, nit-picking Aunt Georgette, no sympathy Buzz. Yes, they were a pain, all of them, but Kevin grew to miss them and this wasn't the best Christmas, but at least he helped the house with Chelsea.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was actually the morning of Christmas. Chelsea woke up early and decided to stay in her nightclothes. She was sitting staring at the tree, lost in thought. She remained this way until Kevin woke up and even then was a little distracted. Kevin came out of the room, drearily. He felt miserable without his family there. He then went outside, thinking he heard his mother, but saw no one there. He then shrugged and went back inside, keeping his eyes low to the ground. He then saw a pair of feet and looked up to see his mother had been there. "Mom?" he wondered if this was a dream or if his family did disappear. He wished them back last night.

Chelsea looked in the direction of her mother's call and Kevin's question. She stood up and went to see if their mother was really back.

"Kevin," Mrs. McCallister said, her voice slightly relieved and slightly worried. She then saw her eldest daughter and let out a small, tentative smile. "Chelsea..."

"Mom!" Kevin cried happily and rushed to hug her. He wasn't mad at her anymore.

Chelsea watched with a small smile. She was still kind of distracted though.

"I'm so sorry..." Mrs. McCallister whispered to her children, hugging them.

"Where's everybody else?" Kevin asked in the hug with his mother. Suddenly a bunch of voices talking could be heard coming up to the house. Everyone else came in, chattering and bickering as always. "DAD!" Kevin dashed to Mr. McCallister, feeling really happy to see siblings and cousins glanced at Kevin and Chelsea strangely rather than grateful to be reunited with them.

Buzz looked at Kevin, reluctant but also impressed. "Well done on not burning the house down..." he said, mostly to Kevin. Though it wasn't a full one it was the best compliment Buzz had ever said.

Kevin smiled and felt calm. He glared at Buzz for his comment, but kind of smiled since Buzz sounded happy his little brother was safe.

Buzz gave a brief grin.

"And Chelsea doesn't have any illegal tattoos..." Heather, one of the cousins, pointed out.

Chelsea looked at her cousin long, but shrugged, giving a wry grin.

Mrs. McCallister looked relieved slightly.

The cousins and siblings apologized to Kevin and Chelsea for the way they had treated them. Peace was restored in the house and everyone could live happily together to have a very Merry Christmas in their home of Chicago instead of Paris. It was all so peaceful, until Buzz got into his bedroom to settle himself down.

"**KEVIN! CHELSEA! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO MY** **ROOM!?**" Buzz yelled from inside his room. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. Maybe next year will be different.

The End


End file.
